Half-Moon Gatherings
This page is meant for Half-Moon Gatherings and leader ceremonies only... Here the medicine cats meet under the half moon to share dreams with StarClan. Archives [2012] [2013] [2014] Half-Moon Gathering Times Note: Dates are according to UTC. 2014 Half Moon Gathering #1 - January 18th 2014 Cats Attending: *Beautifulface *Pikepelt *Winry *Brightfern *Honeydapple *Roseleaf The RP Beautifulface headed for the gathering place - they hadn't done one in some time, or at least one she remembered. She was getting old and thus Cinderleaf would take over her duties, most of the time. Not that she minded. Made it less work for the old silver tabby to handle, and she wasn't as sharp as she used to be. But since they hadn't met in so long, as she thought, she could only imagine what StarClan had to tell them. Meanwhile, Pikepelt was heading steadily for the same place, eager to actually talk to some...interesting cats for once. The gray-brown tabby was fed up with her Clanmates and how they treated her. She wished to actually be helped around for once - but too often she was disrespected by younger apprentices. And too often did she snap at them, only to be reminded by an older cat that they were just "precious young cats". Nonsense, Pikepelt deemed it. Just an excuse to let 'foolish' behavior slide.... 20:32, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Honeydapple swiftly made her way to the gathering place, her eyes wide with fear, brambles ripping at her pelt as she raced at full speed. This was her first gathering alone, and due to her young age, she was terrified. What if the others didn't approve of her? What if StarClan suddenly turned against her? Honeydapple slowed her pace, trying to recollect herself, taking in deep breaths. Brightfern grumbled to herself as she led Winry. "They're some pretty odd cats, I'll tell ya...Powerless, quite odd." She called over her shoulder as she trudged on, her tail high. She wasn't very happy about going to the gathering, she had plans with Palmer, but this stupid Half-Moon gathering ruined them. 20:47, January 19, 2015 (UTC) "No powers? That's strange. Don't all cats have powers? Well, minus kittypets. I thought that maybe kittypets were supposed to be like us but never earned powers and were cast out. Well, I suppose that would make me a kittypet, since I don't have powers either. Strange. Either way, let's go, my paws are cold, Brightfern!" Winry bounded a few steps ahead of her mentor, eager to meet the other medicine cats. 20:55, 01/19/2015 Beautifulface reached the gathering place, but noticed that she was late. Several cats - including two she hadn't seen before - were already there, beginning to casually chat. Darn it! she cursed. My age isn't doing any good for me...oh! Without any thought, she turned to a random medicine cat, the small, younger one (Honeydapple) hoping to try to get the feeling of her age off. "So, how's life been? Any notable incidents to report from your Clan?" Pikepelt had already reached the area long before Beautifulface, and noticed that The Wind Chasers - the cats with the fancy powers - had a new medicine cat with them, a pale colored she-cat. She seemed as if she only just became the medicine cat apprentice, but Pikepelt thought she would make a decent one, if she put some effort into it. She didn't seem Clanborn, though...but that was another side matter entirely. Interested, the gray-brown tabby padded up to the she-cat. "Who in StarClan's name are you? You seem too good for these Clans...." she began, not caring about how she sounded in any way. 02:22, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Winry blinked then turned to Pikepelt. "Eh? Oh! Hi there. You must be... Pikepelt! I'm Winry, from the Wind Chasers, as you probably know. What do you mean by 'too good for these Clans'? Is there something wrong with me, or is it the Clans?" the light coloured molly asked. 18:33, 01/20/2015 Honeydapple shifted slightly, a nervous look returning to her delicate face. "Well..." she began, sitting down to get comfortable as she gazed at the pool. "A few accidents and injuries, but no Omens or prophecies...So nothing to really report in SpringClan. We have been getting quite a few kits though." She finished, not including the part of her night-time training with Bluefeather. It wasn't really the WinterClan Medicine Cat's business, and it wouldn't be anything special, so Honeydapple decided not to include it in her report. Brightfern twitched her whiskers as she heard Pikepelt. "I see you haven't gotten an apprentice yet, Pikepelt," the calico piped up, standing beside her new apprentice, whisking her tail once as she gazed around. Unlike the SummerClan she-cat, Brightfern hadn't been very hesitant to accept and find an apprentice, as she enjoyed the company. Does she not trust her own Clanmates? Brightfern then thought, growing suspicious of Pikepelt, though she kept her fur flat and gaze calm, revealing no emotions. 20:51, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Pikepelt noticed that the other cat - who she now knew as Winry - to be confused. Expected from a new medicine cat - and this definitely confirmed that she wasn't Clanborn. Not something I can help. thought the gray-brown tabby. "You seem too nice for these Clan cats," Pikepelt commented. "Too often they'll just disrespect you and invalidate your feelings. This comes with experience. You'll have to get used to it, too." Then again, Pikepelt's example couldn't be used for all medicine cats, but she just felt like she was being treated as a lesser cat. And she was supposed to be the interpreter of omens to StarClan! Beautifulface nodded in approval at the younger she-cat's report. She seemed so young, just like her when she was a young medicine cat...and very promising. Just what SpringClan needed, the elderly she-cat thought. "Same business going on in WinterClan. Cinderleaf had to go treat some cat back at camp, so that's why she's not here right now," she said. "Kits are coming these days, and the Clan is doing as well as ever." Beautifulface was hoping that one day she could finally retire, and let Cinderleaf take over her duties. Well, if she didn't die first, that is. 21:41, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Winry frowned and tilted her head to the right. "Do you speak from experience?" she asked slowly, not wanting to offend the SummerClan medicine cat. She hoped she came across as simply curious, not nosy and intruding. The light coloured molly found the brown tabby interesting, and wouldn't mind if they became friends. Besides, maybe SummerClan had methods the Wind Chasers didn't. 17:24, 01/21/2015 "Yes," Pikepelt replied rather coldly. "My Clanmates are the most annoying, bigoted...urgh!" The gray-brown tabby often couldn't stand the others in SummerClan, especially not favoring the drama going on. "Hmph, you wouldn't believe this one time, where these two apprentices got angry at a young warrior because their grandfather so happens to have been one of the worst cats around, but they still worshipped him! Or it seemed like it." Despite this, Pikepelt found Winry to be a pretty decent cat already. Perhaps these superpowered cats knew something she didn't...of course, because they were so special. At least this one didn't seem to be too much like the rest, she assumed. Perhaps she'd make a good medicine cat one day. 00:00, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Goodness! Your Clanmates seem very disrespectful! Have you ever spoken out against them?" Winry asked, flicking her tail. She didn't give the other molly time to answer though, because she glanced over to her mentor, a thought on her mind. "I think my Clanmates will bully me. I don't have powers like them... I'm just an ordinary cat. What if I really DO need powers in order to be a medicine cat for them?" 00:16, 01/23/2015 Roseleaf knew she was pretty late, but when she reached there after moonhigh she could already tell it was pointless to even come at this point, but she still kept going. It was better than spending her time in camp with that idiot Smokethorn. After arriving the she-cat paused and panting for a few moments, "Ah... wew... sorry I'm late guys..." 00:18 Fri Jan 23 Brightfern sat back from the crowd of chatting cats, lapping at her paw as she waited to begin. She wasn't in much of a chatty mood, as she was rather tired from her day with Palmer. She glanced at the chatting cats for a moment to show her desire to begin, but most of them ignored her, and she sighed softly. Brightfern closed her eyes, trying to catch some z's before talking with StarClan. Honeydapple's eyes gleamed with interest as she studied Beautifulface, remembering that WinterClan had moved its camp. "That's right, you guys moved! How was the journey to the old Camp?" She asked in a rather excited tone, shifting slightly to get comfortable as she sat beside the older Medicine Cat. Honeydapple respected cats older than her, as she was often inspired by their wisdom and experience. 00:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) (Wait, WinterClan moved?? When??) Pikepelt shook her head with dismay at the pale-colored cat. "Chances are, a senior warrior would call me out on it. 'You're being too harsh!' or 'You're too mean!' I'm used to these kinds of things being said to me," she explained. "But they aren't completely wrong, either." She sighed with the indifference she felt toward the complaints to her. Nowadays they just felt like nothing, and she was used to being shamed on. Hence why she would never take an apprentice. And she knew very well how problematic this could lead for her Clan.... Beautifulface lifted her head up slowly, and was glad to see that Honeydapple made a response. "Oh, the journey...it was very exciting, yes," the silver tabby replied. Now that she was getting old, she was already beginning to lose thought of what had happened before. How did the other cats still rely on a medicine cat as forgetful as her nowadays? "Well, it wasn't difficult settling down, though." Hopefully, they'd continue to progress like that for now on. 01:23, January 23, 2015 (UTC) (Archive 52 & 53) Honeydapple gave the WinterClan she-cat a smile. "That's good to hear, I don't think we'll ever move. I love our camp where it is right now, great access to just about everything we need." She meowed, lying down and wrapping her golden tail around her delicate body. Honeydapple doubted that SpringClan would ever move, there would be no need. Besides, they rarely fought with other Clans, the only other Clan they argued with was SummerClan, but they seemed to agitate just about every Clan. 01:27, January 23, 2015 (UTC) (.../and why did nobody tell me of that? auuuhgh) "We only moved because Guppystar made it clear that she wanted to look all tough and cool. Pah!" Beautifulface added, sounding rather frustrated. "I'm wanting Blackstar back because of her - Guppystar's too hot-headed for me to even like. No wonder why she was so scared of the Clans giving her backlash...." She knew the real reason; her leader had kits, kits without a known father, as far as she remembered. Thus it became a hot topic of interest among the cats of other Clans, and Beautifulface was no exception. She thought that some nice tom had them with her, obviously. Whom, exactly, though, was a mystery to her. 02:14, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Winry looked around at the chatting medicine cats. "Um... Shouldn't we begin sharing tongues with StarClan before we run out of moonlight?" The others grunted and rolled their eyes in agreement - clearly some didn't enjoy listening to their ancestors. She laid down and folded her paws below her before lapping at the water and touching her nose to the stone. She was sucked into sleep quickly, opening her eyes to see a stone grey tom before her. 22:25, 01/28/2015 "Good idea," replied Pikepelt. "I've spoke too much." The gray-brown tabby lapped at some of the water - bitter to her, but oh well - and touched her nose to the stone after Winry. Drawn into slumber, she saw a mottled brown tom with a distinctive stumpy tail appear before her. Cedartail? She was a bit surprised. Well that explains his disappearance moons ago. "Do you got anything for me, you dried up leaf?" she barked at the tom. "Sheesh, could you be a bit nicer?" Cedartail complained. "Anyways, expect some prosperity to come to SummerClan in the next couple of moons. StarClan offers our greatest blessings to your Clan, and to be honest, the Clan is going to improve." "It shouldn't take long," she said bitterly. "Oh, please. It'll take some time before it gets there, but don't worry, you'll be there to see it. Certain cats are going to find out their places in life, new kits being born...you'll love it, Pikepelt." "Thank you, Cedartail," Pikepelt replied. "I found you to be a decent cat in life, and now you're a good cat to death." The mottled brown tom folded his paws together in embarrassment. "That's so nice, coming from you and all," he finished. "Now, you'll be seeing some other things right now...." Meanwhile, the gray-and-white tom, an old The Wind Chasers cat named Stonepelt, appeared before Winry. He looked much more prouder than he did in death, dying to a lump in his belly. "Greetings, great medicine cat in training," he began, "This may be the start of your time in the Clan, but I can assure you that you will be fine. But, I have something else to tell you." 22:33, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Winry tilted her head. "Something else? What would that be? Is Marigoldstorm going to be leader? What about Alphonse? No, no both of those are silly. I don't think they're fit to lead, not yet! Anyway, Mr. StarClan cat, what do you have to tell me?" the blonde molly asked, standing ans lashing her tail excitedly. 22:38, 01/28/2015 Cinderpaw, who had totally been there the entire time followed in suite. Lapping at the bitter water and touching her nose to the cold stone. The smoke molly found herself waking in the deceased world. But which one, well the molly walked along the border of the Dark Forest and StarClan. She gave a hard sigh, Gosh darn it Spiderstorm... It was in her mind, the only logical answer to where she was. Sure enough, the pale figure of the blasted dead cat appeared. Spiderstorm gave the medicine cat a soft smile. "That's no way to treat your elders," the black warrior snapped. Cinderpaw sat down with a deadpan face. "Well fine, but why are you here to see me? What's happening?" She asked. Spiderstorm gave a wave of her tail. "Nothing really, WinterClan I believe will be fine. But well it's a cold hell up in the new camp. Expect some sort of out break or something. I don't know, I'm not a medicine cat." The warrior blinked, standing tall. Cinderpaw, could she of grabbed her head in frustration would have. Even for a dead cat, Spiderstorm was the one cat who could totally get on her nerves. — Wed Jan 28 22:47 Pikepelt noticed that Cedartail was gone, and now she was in what appeared to be SummerClan camp again. Running around were younger apprentices, having no care in the world. Magpiestar was looking down, and it did appear as if he had been worn out by leadership. She noticed her half-siblings - Thistlepaw, Rabbitpaw, and Harepaw - with Lightningpaw and some younger cats - perhaps they got apprentices? If this is the truth... Pikepelt looked relieved. ...then I'm ready for more moons of my job. That was that for Pikepelt's dream. Stonepelt shook his head at both of Winry's assumptions. "They still have long ways to go before they'd be considerable for deputy," he said. "But for Marigoldstorm, at least, some good luck will come to him." Stonepelt could see some good in both of them, being a cat who was trying to prove himself once. Except he died before that could happen, but it was not like it mattered right now. Then the gray-and-white tom realized that he had to go do his job today. "However, The Wind Chasers is to fall into dire troubles very soon," he went on. "Three bright flares will go down to The Wind Chasers, bringing pain and anguish in every one. The first will be brought by a cat who will bring problems because of their erotic desire for other not of your kind. The second will be brought by a cat you love, and this may make everyone afraid of the flames. The third, if it does strike, will be brought by a cat who is filled with selfishness and apathy, not caring about others. Be warned, Winry." Beautifulface was the last to lap up some water, and touch the rock with her nose. She easily drifted off to sleep, and she found herself in a field of StarClan, faced by a cat she hadn't seen in moons; Paleclaw. "But...why now?" she croaked out. Time hadn't been too kind to her voice, really. Now it was cracking and hard to hear at times, causing Beautiulface to strain herself sometimes. "As much as I'd hate to do this, Beautifulface, it needs to be said," Paleclaw replied. Her pale-colored fur puffed up in some sort of mild fear. "Your time is slowly slipping away from your paws. You have already done your job a long time ago - you did make your mother rise beautifully. Now, what else is there to do...?" "N-No...please...." Beautifulface was actively trying to deny the long-dead cat's claim. She lashed out her silver tabby tail in fear. "I'm sorry, Beautifulface, but StarClan's going to call to you again. I'll see you soon...for now, enjoy the last of your days," she finished. "You will be missed dearly." 23:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans